Reactors are devices in which two or more different materials are allowed to react with each other at a certain temperature and pressure in the presence of catalysts or the like to produce a product having a composition and structure different from those of the reactants. The reactors are classified into a continuous reactor and a batch-type reactor.
The continuous reactor is a device in which introduced reactants react with each other while flowing through the reactor and the reaction product is discharged through an outlet, and the batch-type reactor is a device in which introduced reactants react with each other in a non-flowing state and the reaction product is recovered from the reactor.
Conventional continuous reactors have an advantage in that a product is recovered at a high rate. However, these reactors do not have means capable of controlling the size of the reaction product, and for this reason, in order to reduce or increase the size of the reaction product crystal, the reaction product should be further reacted in an additional device. Thus, these have disadvantages in terms of space and time.
In addition, conventional continuous reactors do not have a control unit for precisely controlling the amount of reaction solutions, and thus it is difficult for these reactors to precisely control the reaction solutions. For this reason, it is difficult for these rectors to achieve an accurate reaction, and thus the reaction product has low reliability.